Seifer's Romantic Dream
by Whiffles
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Ultimecia, Seifer falls in love with Quistis. The only problem with this is that she got her instructor license back and guess who she's teaching.


**SEIFER'S ROMANTIC DREAM**

**Part I : The Classroom**

It's been exactly 788 days since that day. For the most part, everything is the way it used to be. Fujin and Raijin both got jobs working together outside of Garden, so I won't be seeing them around anymore. There goes the disciplinary committee. Squall still keeps to himself, although these days he's got Rinoa to keep him busy. Selphie left for Galbadia to move in with Irvine. Shock. I heard they're living somewhere in Dollet. I don't know what Irvine's doing since he's done with Galbadia Garden, but I heard Selphie got a job as wedding and party planner. I think the job suits her. Oh, and they're engaged now. Zell's been helping people with their martial arts skills. He's basically a free tutor/teacher, but he says he enjoys doing it so he doesn't ask for anything in return. What a stupid move. Quistis... well she's been teaching again. Except now, she's teaching Junction 110 and Magic 215. Aki took over Refine 180 and Limit Break. I'm doing better in classes than before. Maybe it's because the instructors all switched classes. I'm getting an A in Junction 110 and I'm not even trying.

"Time's up. Submit your answers to me now and you may be on your way," Quistis announced as the rest of the students logged off their computers and left. I'm surprised that it took everybody else twice as long to finish their test as it did for me. It just doesn't make sense. I'm the straight F student. I guess there's no sense in complaining about that.

"Seifer, do you need help with something?" Quistis spoke after a minute or two of me being the only person in the room, approaching me at my seat ready to help with anything.

"The computer is just taking a long time to log me off," I lied as I quickly logged off of my account. But she doesn't need to know why I'm still here.

"That computer has been acting up for this entire past week now. Feel free to move to a new spot if it's causing you any difficulties. There are several seats available in the front of the class," she offered. How could I refuse? Prancing around the classroom in that miniskirt... wow. It makes it difficult for me to concentrate, but, since when do I care? She's been so much more tolerable since that day. I don't know what happened to her to make her change, but nowadays she just seems more confident and happy.

"You're right, instructor. It would be better for my studies."

"Seifer, please. You know me. You don't have to call me instructor," she said in a light-hearted tone as she smiled at me.

"Sorry... Quistis."

"It's quite alright," she said as I began to get out of my seat and on to the cafeteria. But as I stood up she dropped the stack of Weapons Monthly magazines in her arms. That low buzzing sound must have come from her pocket to make her jump like that.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy!" She said in a hushed tone as she leaned over to pick up the pile of magazines scattered all over the floor.

"Let me help with that."

"Thank you, Seifer. Damn, I'm going to have to re-organize these now!" she complained of the mess.

Of course, I didn't want to look too desperate. After all, she is a teacher and I am her student. Not to mention that I know I've been acting differently towards her since that day. I wanted to offer her help, but I knew she would be suspicious of my unusual friendliness. I do have a reputation of being a tough badass at Garden and I can't break that. I don't want to be like Squall, who's so pussy whipped he'd do anything to make that girl happy.

"Oh well, it can wait until my free period," she sighed as she took the magazines from me and set them all on her desk.

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

**Part II : The Cafeteria**

Another day eating lunch by myself in the cafeteria. It's been pretty boring here since Fujin and Raijin left Garden. About 20 feet away from me, I see _them_. Zell with Squall and Rinoa. Being all lovey-dovey. At least Rinoa is. Sitting on his lap and touching him everywhere. It makes me sick, and kind of jealous, but not in the way you'd think. I'm not still into her. But it would be nice to be with someone and not have to hide your feelings.

And there she goes. Looking as radiant as ever, she shines like the sun. Everyone acknowledges her presence. Her sparkling eyes are bluer than the Balamb Ocean. They draw me in hypnotically. And yet, I have to fight it. She's... too precious for that.

"Hello, Seifer," I heard that familiar, angelic voice coming from behind me.

"Hey," I said casually as I turned around, curious as to why she was approaching me, her student, in the cafeteria.

"Is this seat taken? I have a student coming in during my free class period for help, so now is the only time I have to catch up on my work," she explained.

"Oh, go right ahead. I'm not expecting anybody," I allowed as I took another bite out of my fried buel, suddenly feeling awkard.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling, as she sat directly across from me. I watched as she took the top magazine off out of her hold and set it down on the table, repeating until she had 5 small piles on the cafeteria table. "You know, your hard work has really impressed me this semester. I'm very proud of all your hard work, Seifer."

"You make it easy." What else could I say? I was never one to excel in any of my classes until this recent instructor change. I really didn't know what else to say, so I took another drink of my orange juice and let her finish her work.

"I hear you're not planning on going to the Garden Festival."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Selphie told me. We had a really long conversation yesterday when she was visiting. They're doing pretty well. Selphie said she'll be performing at the festival this year," she continued, setting aside one finished pile.

"It's not that I'm not planning on going, I just haven't decided yet. I doubt there's gonna be anything of interest to me anyway. Isn't it all the same every year? Some amateur band playing with really bad food and drinks?"

"Selphie would hate to hear you call her band amateur. They've been playing for months now, you know. And this year the cafeteria isn't in charge of snacks," she informed me. I admit, it did make it slightly more tempting to go, but I don't see how I could have a good time when my only friends were gone.

"So who is?"

"The festival committee. They're sick of all the small, unappetizing snacks served every year so they're making treats themselves. Selphie even got Zell and Squall to join the committee. You should consider it, too. The more students help out, the better it will be for everybody.

"Not my cup of tea," I told her before finishing off my friend buel.

"Well, in case you change your mind, you don't have to commit to anything. Just stop by the quad Thursday and Friday night if you want. I got assigned to monitor the whole event, so I hope you show up. Squall says he's not going to be there and I need at least one good student to chat with me there," she said, letting out the cutest little giggle.

"Don't plan on it," I teased. So she actually wanted me there... I know I'm probably putting too much thought into it, but I might show up if she's going to be working.

"Well..." she let out, picking up the rest of her magazines, "I have a board meeting I have to attend. Keep up the good work, Seifer."

And then she was gone.

"Ah! That's great! Congratulations!" the sound of her voice pierced my ear like a stake through a vampire. "When do you start?"

I couldn't hear what he told Rinoa, but whatever it was must have been really good news for her to scream in excitement _that_ loudly.

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

**Part III : The Chat Room**

ieatdinosaurs: laaame  
tonberryqueen: quit being such a crotchety old fart!  
ieatdinosaurs: crotchety old fart? I'm only 20!  
tonberryqueen: lol  
blizzagara019: you didn't deny being crotchety  
tonberryqueen: see!!!! in your face  
ieatdinosaurs: i've got something to put in YOUR face  
ieatdinosaurs: ;)  
tonberryqueen: um no thanks i'm spoken for but i appreciate your kind offer  
blizzagara019: ouch. DENIED!  
ieatdinosaurs: i've got something to put in your face too, blizzagara  
blizzagara019: how do even know i'm a girl  
ieatdinosaurs: ...  
tonberryqueen: awkward**  
Card_Master has entered the room.**  
Card_Master: hi everyone  
blizzagara019: hey  
tonberryqueen: sup  
ieatdinosaurs: hey card master. get any new ones?  
Card_Master: oh yeah, I got a good one  
blizzagara019: so are you gonna tell us what it is??  
Card_Master: Eden =)  
ieatdinosaurs: sweet, where did you get that from?  
Card_Master: some guy on the bridge had it  
Card_Master: idk his name  
tonberryqueen: oh heyyy guardian force friends is on tv!!!  
ieatdinosaurs: isn't that a kid show  
tonberryqueen: yeah, so what!!!  
tonberryqueen: carbuncle and cactuar are just soooo cute! 333  
ieatdinosaurs: ok well have fun with that  
tonberryqueen: k bye!  
blizzagara019: bye  
Card_Master: bye tonberryqueen**  
tonberryqueen has left the room.**  
ieatdinosaurs: so what's everybody doing tonight**  
DiamondDust has entered the room.**  
blizzagara019: watching porn  
ieatdinosaurs: GO AWAY DIAMONDDUST  
DiamondDust: ieatdinosaurs fucks dinos  
ieatdinosaurs: who else can handle me? this thing is huge  
DiamondDust: idk... maybe your mom  
ieatdinosaurs: real mature  
ieatdinosaurs: i dont know my mom  
blizzagara019: i bet Card_Master could handle you  
Card_Master: O_O i cant believe you  
ieatdinosaurs: isnt cardmaster a dude  
Card_Master: what ever would give you that idea  
ieatdinosaurs: idk, maybe the "master"**  
Card_Master is now known as Card_Mistress.**  
Card_Mistress: better?  
blizzagara019: and she's hot  
blizzagara019: and needs to get laid  
Card_Mistress: okay, that's enough  
blizzagara019: just trying to help!  
ieatdinosaurs: why don't you get with her then blizzagara  
blizzagara019: i have my reasons**  
NEW PM from Card_Mistress!**  
Card_Mistress: hey, i need a guys advice on something  
ieatdinosaurs: well im not really the advice giving type but shoot  
Card_Mistress: how do i know when a guy likes me?  
ieatdinosaurs: wtf? i'm just one guy, i can't speak for all of us lady!  
Card_Mistress: sorry to bother you  
ieatdinosaurs: wait, sorry to be a jackass, im a bit drunk atm  
Card_Mistress: oh  
ieatdinosaurs: so you like this guy huh?  
ieatdinosaurs: is it blizzagara??  
Card_Mistress: that's the thing.. i can't really say who it is because i would be looked down at  
ieatdinosaurs: why? does he have a girlfriend?  
Card_Mistress: not that i know of... he doesn't seem to be the dating type, but he's been acting differently around me lately  
ieatdinosaurs: i see  
Card_Mistress: i just don't know if he thinks of me that way. like i might make him uncomfortable or something. when i approach him he like cant look at me  
ieatdinosaurs: maybe hes nervous around you  
Card_Mistress: maybe  
ieatdinosaurs: but if you're as hot as what blizzagara says then go for it, who would turn down a hot chick  
ieatdinosaurs: besides diamonddust  
ieatdinosaurs: send me a pic, i gotta see how hot you are  
Card_Mistress: um... no  
ieatdinosaurs: ? i didn't mean a dirty pic or anything, just your face  
Card_Mistress: i know, but it's embarassing  
ieatdinosaurs: ah  
ieatdinosaurs: well like i said, go for it  
ieatdinosaurs: it doesn't always have to be the guy who initiates things you know  
ieatdinosaurs: the festival is coming up, ask him to go with you  
Card_Mistress: i can't do that  
ieatdinosaurs: why not?  
Card_Mistress: work  
ieatdinosaurs: oh, too bad  
ieatdinosaurs: well idk what to say  
Card_Mistress: thanks

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

**Part IV : The Festival**

Okay, so I decided to go. The decorations were really good, I have to admit. It even had a theme. Under The Sea. The whole quad looks like the inside of the Deep Sea Research Center. Not that I've been there, personally, but I've always wanted to go after seeing the pictures on the website. I don't know how they all came up with the money for the equipment, but they managed to line the entire quad walls with an aquarium... with fish inside. And not only that, but there's fluorescent lights behind the aquarium in every color of the rainbow. A giant shark mouth decoration with some kind of padding on the inside. Looks comfortable, a few students look pretty relaxed there. Battery powered bubble-blowers around the stage. Fish decorations hanging from the wall. Seafood treats. Balamb fish.

"So you decided to join, I see," I heard Quistis say from behind me as I poured myself a glass of blue punch. Yes, that's right, blue punch! Even the punch follows the theme.

"Had nothing better to do. Figured it's better than sitting in my dorm all night chatting with strangers on the computer," I reasoned, although I'm sure you know by now that the real reason I was there was for her, and for her alone.

"I'm glad you made it. Everyone is busy. Selphie's about to perform with her band, Irvine has to leave early for work, Squall's training for his new job... He got his instructor license a few days ago. He'll be teaching Elemental and Status Defense. He really wants to teach Weapons, though."

So that's what Rinoa was congratulating him on...

"Zell came down with food poisoning from undercooked grat meat. Rinoa and Ellone are in Selphie's band and... I'm sorry, I'm babbling too much. I'm just glad I'll have someone to talk to instead of sitting around making sure everything goes smoothly."

And the guitar started.

_At first I didn't think it would happen this way_

_Over the years, you grew on me like a beautiful rose_

_Because of that, I can't picture a future without you_

_I feel it from the blood in my head to the skin on my toes_

"Selphie's pretty amazing, isn't she? She's been practicing for a while now," Quistis informed me as she started moving her head to the song.

"She is. Good voice too, I never would have expected that from her. I didn't know Sis played the drums," I commented. She was pretty good.

"Me neither. And that keyboard belonged to Rinoa's mother. She taught herself how to play. Not bad..."

_Everyone is born, everybody dies_

_We only live once, so let's not be shy_

"Who's the girl on the bass? She's kinda hot," She was wearing a strapless blue minidress with her hair in high pigtails, of course she was hot, I couldn't deny that.

"Selphie's friend from Trabia Garden. Her name is like... something really weird and I don't remember. She is pretty hot. I'd do her," I could feel my eyes popping out of my head. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. That'd be kinda hot if she was serious.

_You're the one who said it happens all the time_

_Now, I can't even tell you that you were right_

_I can't deny the fact that it hurts, and that's normal_

_I've got to be with you, got to see you, and I will tonight_

"Oh! I can't believe I just said that... and in front of my student. I'm sorry," she laughed as her face turned bright red.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, we know each other. We don't have to pretend we're something we're not around each other."

"Yo, Seifer!" I knew that voice.

"Hey! What's up?"

"We got the night off, ya know? Unfortunately we can only stick around for a little bit. Car broke down, ya know? Gotta rely on public transportation."

"FIX."

"Yeah man, we got this guy to come over tomorrow and take a look at it, ya know? Gotta be there, ya know?"

"EXPENSIVE."

_Stronger human emotions can be our biggest weakness_

_The great and the terrible are just inevitable_

_We fall in love, and our loss eats away at us_

_The impact it causes is incredible_

_Everyone is born, everybody dies_

_We only live once, so let's not be shy_

_I need to be with you, just once, but I can't_

_I want you to reach out and hold me_

_But you've gone to a place where we can't be together_

_But we'll be together again tonight, you'll see_

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

**Part V : The Card**

"So you can come home with us, if you want. We have a guest bedroom you can stay in, but Irvy already left because he has to work in the morning. We're just dropping off the girls in Timber," Selphie was practically begging me to stay over there. Why? I have no idea. Afterparty maybe? In any case, it'll be impossible to stay around here with all the commotion.

"I don't see why not..."

I'd never been inside the Ragnarok until tonight. It was so much more beautiful on the inside than you'd guess by looking at it. The reason Selphie and Irvine now owned this was because nobody else really needed the transportation. Living overseas now, and being the only one who knew how to pilot it, it just seemed right that Selphie owned it. Sometimes Irvine would have to catch a train or rent a car but this was a very rare occasion and never proved to be a problem.

Rinoa was especially drunk. She'd had a bit too much to drink after the performance and was being extremely loud and obnoxious. And then she fell asleep.

"Irvy's probably asleep so don't make too much noise. The guest bedroom is the first door on the right upstairs. Make yourself at home. I'm going to sleep," she mumbled as she took her hair down. I heard her plop right down on the bed. Not much sense in staying up by myself all night, I figured. I found the guest bedroom and laid down on the fluffy king-sized bed.

I took off my shoes, getting ready for bed. Let my coat fall to the floor. And my shirt.

"Seifer?!" I looked up, and there she was, in the doorway between the guest bedroom and the bathroom. In nothing but a towel, hair soaked with a fresh scent of coconut that literally made my mouth water.

"Quistis? What are you doing here?"

"Irvine took me here when my shift ended. I could ask you the same thing!"

"Selphie took me here when the band quit playing."

"Oh..." she said indifferently as she began rummaging through her bag on the floor beside the bed, opposite of me. Putting it on the desk across from the bed, she unzipped all the pockets until she found her shorts. Staring up at the ceiling, decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars, I could hear her changing. I don't think she even closed the bathroom door. She dropped something when she came out, putting everything back in her bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot I had these! Care to play?" she asked, holding up a deck of cards. Wearing the tiniest and skimpiest of tank tops and shorts so short they might as well be just a pair of panties.

Triple Triad. I'm not very good at the game, but what have I got to lose? My Glacial Eye card?

"Why not."

"Random, Elemental," she declared as she shuffled her cards. Which was fine by me because I only have five cards anyway.

She laid down her Hexadragon card. Shit. I laid my Anacondaur card 2 spaces right of her, in the bottom corner. +1 for the poison. And then she captured my Anacondaur with a Malboro card placed directly between the two. I'm already losing... I placed my Buel card on top of my Anacondaur card. I know she's going to capture it though. It doesn't really matter what move I make now. Caterchipillar, right in the middle. Captured by Blue Dragon from the top, which I managed to capture back with my Bite Bug (As shocking as that is) from the left. And then she played her best card.

Eden.

Oh yeah, and I lost, surpsise surprise.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Sorry, but I just have better cards."

"Where did you get that Eden card?" I HAD to know. Was I talking to Quistis? Was she talking about me?

"A guy on the bridge," she answered.

So it's true. It was Quistis.

"I see. Blizzagara was right. So Card_Master really is a hot chick," I teased.

"That was YOU?! Oh God, how embarassing. I can't believe I said those things to you..." she sat down on the bed beside me and threw herself back.

"So what's up with the guy?" I was so desparate to know and at the same time, afraid of the answer.

"I... can't tell you. It's... strictly forbidden."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I really shouldn't be talking to you about this. I could lose my job. Again."

After a moment of silence, I threw myself back, now laying side-by-side next to Quistis. "Nobody else is here."

"I don't know where to begin, it's so complicated."

Another moment of silence. How could I force her to talk about it? She doesn't want to, and that's that. I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"You never did pick a card," I tried to keep the conversation going.

"That's okay. You keep it. I just wanted to play for fun."

"Let's play another game," I suggested.

"You already know I'm going to win."

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

**Part VI : The Dare**

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she sad boldly.

"I dare you to knock on the neighbor's door, and when they open, tag them and yell YOU'RE IT! and run away."

"That's so... weird. ... Alright."

"I'll be watching from the door." I told her as I got up and walked downstairs, with her following me. There she was, outside in nothing but a tiny tank top, short shorts and orange flip flops, her hair still down and wet. Approaching the neighbor's house across the street, she played with her hair. And then she rang the dooorbell. An older man opened and I could hear her scream the words as she ran back, laughing.

The light in the living room must have burned out while we were outside. It was completely dark when we went back inside. The switch did nothing.

"Oh no, I've gone blind!" she joked as we managed to find our way to the couch and sit down.

"Truth or dare?" she immediately continued the game.

"Truth."

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"I like to know things," I answered half-truthfully. I do like to know things, but I also want to know because... I think I'm in love with her.

"Truth or dare, Quistis?"

I could feel her leg against mine as she re-adjusted herself. "Truth."

"Why won't you tell me about the guy?"

"I'd be embarassed if anyone knew I had feelings for someone who didn't return those feelings. And... he's my student."

I stretched my legs out on the table in front of me as I sunk back into the couch.

"Truth or-"

"Dare," I said immediately. I could almost see her face in the dark before me.

"I dare you to kiss me." Her voice sounded as if it was embedded into my skin, it was that close.

I couldn't believe it. She wanted me to kiss her. Finally, my chance.

Leaning forward, I breathed in the scent of coconut and... cinnamon? Coming directly from her lips, no doubt about it. Her lips... so soft, just like I had imagined. Her fingers against my face felt like pure magic. Her waist, so soft and delicate. I could feel her all around me. Trapped by her arms. In fact the only free part of me I could move as freely as I pleased was my left leg. My left hand moved down from her waist and onto her soft, smooth thigh. At this point, she had both her arms wrapped around me, taking me down as she leaned back on the couch.

Her tongue, which tasted of cinnamon, pressed softly against mine, gently circling it. My lips moved from her sweet lips to her gorgeous neck where I breathed in fumes of coconut conditioner from her hair. And my hand, it ran down her waist and her thigh, and back up to her stomach. She moaned as I slid my hand underneath her shorts. No panties. Could she be any hotter?

My finger teased her by gently stroking her skin before entering her.

"Heh, you're already wet," I said softly and whispered, "I like that."

"Seifer..." she said breathily.

"Mmhmm?" I responded with my mouth on her neck.

"Take me."

"Should we go upstairs?" I thought it would be better for our privacy. In case Selphie or Irvine woke up and came downstairs.

I lifted her up off the couch and as we entered the bedroom, laid her down and pulled her shorts down and off her legs. Licking up her juices only to create more, I grabbed her thighs by the outside, stroking them while licking up and down. The sound of her moaning makes me so hard. I lifted up her shirt and exposed her hard nipples. As I sucked on them I felt her hand against me, unzipping my pants. I let my finger slide into her once more, letting it move deeper inside her before pulling it back toward me and in again. As soon as I came out I went back inside. As I moved faster my balls slapped against her skin. The sound of her breath was delicious. I felt her hands against my back, pulling me closer to her. She teased me with her tongue against my bottom lip. Thrusting harder and grabbing her by the waist, I nibbled on her ear and made her wetter.

"Oh God Seifer don't stop!" she said in her sexy, moaning voice.

"I'm not going to," I reassured her as I thrust deeper inside her, pinning her down by the hands, fingers entwined. I could do this for the rest of my life. No sleep, no food, nothing. Just this.

And before we knew it, it happened. I let it all out inside of her.

I've never felt this way. She's an angel, and I've never felt this much comfort from one person as I do with her.

"Seifer!"

Who could be calling for me at a time like this?

"Seifer! Are you okay?"

Great, we woke them up.

"Seifer!"

I can't see the person calling me, but she sounds like Quistis. Only I know it's not Quistis, because she's right next to me, half-asleep.

"Check his pulse. Is he breathing?"

"No, we have to get him to the doctor right away!"

"Seifer, hang in there! We need you, ya know?"

"AGREED."

What the hell is going on?! Hello? HELLO?!


End file.
